


The Ties that Bind

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Poem wrote one day at school.Writing poetry has helped out with emotional issues for years.One of the best therapies.





	The Ties that Bind

The time has come  
When life becomes too hard to bear  
Due to those you loved  
Have departed  
   
The ties that bind   
Is when love has no outcome  
And it becomes hard enough  
To swallow  
   
Those that we cherish the most  
Have become lost  
And you must know  
That life is more than hard to bear  
   
The life we have  
Have to be used to the fullest  
Because when we loose  
It’ll become more to swallow  
   
The ties that bind us  
Is more difficult  
When we loose  
The ones we cherish the most  
Lose faith in each other  
   
Life is more difficult to bear  
When we know for certain  
That passion turns to greed  
And love turns to hate  
   
The ties that bind us  
Is difficult to understand   
When we are left alone  
To deal with the deceit   
Of the world…


End file.
